This invention relates to the field of toy gliders, and more specifically to reconfigurable toy gliders that may be transformed into a variety of flyable and non-flyable configurations, such as shown in my co-pending application Ser. No. 331,774 entitled RECONFIGURABLE ANIMAL FIGURE TOY GLIDER, and Ser. No. 512,769 entitled RECONFIGURABLE TOY GLIDER and my other co-pending patent applications entitled FOAM PLASTIC TOY GLIDER WITH DETACHABLE PYLON WINGS and TOY GLIDER WITH VARIABLE DIHEDRAL WINGS.
A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a toy glider in the form of animal figure that is reconfigurable into various positions that are typical of animal activities and thereby providing greatly enhanced play value for a toy glider. Toy gliders as presently known are simply launched, glide a distance and then land. The play value lasts only a few seconds, and is generally restricted to outdoor use. The invention makes a glider a reconfigurable toy that may be used in play that extends a child's imagination.
Animal toys, representing animals that have relatively slender legs, tend to be fragile, and are therefore made thicker and heavy representations of the real animal, or else they often break in active play by a child. Therefore another purpose of the present invention is to provide a toy glider that has highly detailed parts that are durable in play.
Also, play values may be enhanced by permitting the child to reconfigure the animal toy to represent veried play activities, and therefore another purpose of the invention is to provide an animal toy in which limbs may be moved, or even manually interchanged to alter the form of the toy.